youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Emolga
Emolga (Japanese: エモンガ Emonga) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Emolga is a white, rodent-like Pokémon resembling a flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. It can create electricity on the electric sacs located on its cheeks and store electricity inside its membranes. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms. Its feet are white and fairly small and its black tail is in a jagged shape. Emolga lives in treetops, sometimes in holes gouged by , and uses its flaps to glide from tree to tree. It generates electricity in its cheeks, stores it in its membrane, and discharges it while gliding. It does this in order to be able to scare off bird Pokémon, giving Emolga the capability to gather lots of food. It then grills its food, being berries or bug Pokémon, with electric shocks to eat. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Iris's Emolga Emolga debuted in Emolga the Irresistible!, when a female one was by . She was manipulative, lazy, and gluttonous, though also good-hearted. Other Elesa has an Emolga, which appeared in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. Emolga was the second Pokémon Elesa used in her Gym against . It was able to defeat his and before losing to . Minor appearances Multiple Emolga appeared in a flashback in A Maractus Musical!. A 's Emolga made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. An Emolga appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. An Emolga appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!. A few Emolga appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Multiple Emolga appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Trainer's Emolga appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was seen competing in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of and . An Emolga appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer attending Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Three Trainers' Emolga appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. An Emolga appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in They Might Not Be Giants!. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Two Emolga appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, with one under the ownership of a and the other under the ownership of another Trainer. The Emolga belonging to the Sky Trainer was seen participating in the Pokémon Sled Jump Games. Six Trainers' Emolga appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Emolga appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer An Emolga appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of Elesa. In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Battle for More Friends!, Monta captured one using his . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga An Emolga appears as the Burst form of Pikke. In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Emolga appeared in a fantasy in Battle at the Museum. A Trainer's Emolga appeared in Defeating Stoutland. Elesa owns two Emolga as seen in To Make a Musical, where she was dressing up her in preparation of the Pokémon Musical. One of them was used later in a Gym Battle with . Multiple Emolga were among the Pokémon that charged the Prism Tower during a blackout in Pangoro Poses a Problem. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Elesa owns an Emolga in . In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Emolga appears in the background of the stage in the 3DS version of the game. It also appears in the remake of the stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trophy information If you heard someone talk about "a cute little rodent Pokémon with electric pouches in its cheeks," you'd probably think they meant Pikachu, but that description would fit Emolga, too! Much like Pikachu, Emolga is more than just a cute face. It glides down from treetops on its cape-like membranes to really shock its foes! '' Three Emolga will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Emolga is an important character in the storyline. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , and , Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine, Lostlorn Forest ( ) Trade on }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine, Lostlorn Forest ( )}} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Electric)}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Trailhead Field, Treetops: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Violight (special)}} |area=Desolate Canyon , Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Pika Land (1F-14F)}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle, Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot! (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Silbern Museum: Stage 92 Nacht Carnival: Stage 503}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Ion Deluge|Electric|Status|—|—|25}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Speed Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- and }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia *Emolga was first seen in an image on August 7, 2010. *Emolga is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 428. *She is adopted by Shy Weasel. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin Emolga appears to be based on the and possibly the . Name origin Emolga is a corruption of ''Emonga. Emonga may be a combination of 衣紋 emon (drapery/clothes/dress, referring to its ) and モモンガ (scientific name of the ). In other languages and Pteromys momonga, the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel |fr=Emolga|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Emolga|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Emolga|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Emolga|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에몽가 Emonga|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=導電飛鼠 / 导电飞鼠 Dǎodiànfēishǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} |ru=Эмолга Emolga|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Imolga|srmeaning=From English name }} Related articles * Iris's Emolga * Emolga (Gates to Infinity) External links |} de:Emolga es:Emolga fr:Emolga it:Emolga ja:エモンガ zh:电飞鼠 Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Characters